A Boss in a Triwizard Tournament
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: (Adopted Fic/ The Alternate Triwizard Tournament/ From kgospod) After a vanishing act in the Pokemon World when he was seven years old. Harry Potter aka Giovanni return more ambitious than ever when his name was called by the Goblet of Fire. The wizarding world are for ride of the century, for they will face the Team Rocket. Paring undecided ? /NOT Evil Harry!/
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon

This fiction has been adopted from the charming fellow _**kgospod**_ (thank a lots!)

Sooo... This has been adapted for my style of writing and I would like to give a warning Team Rocket his tad more OOC in here... Like more Lawful neutral than Lawful evil. Also don't be surprised if the timeline is a tiny bit jumbled, so your aid to rectify it is appreciated if some reader saw some major error in it

Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry wasn't having a good day, contrary to what other child lived for their birthday. Normal kids enjoyed their birthday, playing with friends, eating their favourite food and were gifted with present. But for some reason he couldn't even grasp he was not uncle and aunt were particularly nasty on his supposed special day. They painfully reminded him that he was an unwanted Freak, made him do chores all day and night, with little more than a glass of water and dry beard in his tummy. They took the time to insult his worthless parent at random interval, painting them like scum and poor individual, depressing him further. But the worst yet was just before he was confined in his cupboard, the newly turned 7 years old found himself gifted of his worst beating he ever received.

The young Potter whimpered piteously in the darkness of his personal hell, barely able to stay conscious in the pain he was enduring. It was near midnight something happened, something that changed the course of his future. He wished with all his heart to have friends, to become strong, to be out of this hell, to be _Loved._

His wish to go away from this family and have an adventure and become important and more powerful so no one could hurt him made him hope. At midnight , crying still, he let loose a silent heartbreaking cry full of loneliness, of desperation for love , and somewhat with the aid his magic his cry was heard...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a majestic room full of brilliant ornament that seemed to twinkle like stars were two magnificent being of power. The large quadruped: Arceus, looked fondly at one of his daughter: Jirachi has she giggled at the last prank she pulled on the Legendary of heart Mew.

Only to stop abruptly and tilt her head as if she listened something only she could hear. Before the god of pokemon could question his daughter, she jerked back and started floating to be at eye level with her father frowning heavily.

"What bothering you so, my little star?" questioned softly Arceus, as he regarded his precious wishing star, he was throw off by her expressions that crossed her face: Sadness, heartbreak, outrage and a fiery determination. Meeting her father gaze head on, Jirachi spoke of the cry of help she heard, of the heart wrenching sensation she lived at the image her power shower her, of the wish of Harry Potter.

The god of pokemon stood silent, thinking over her daughter decision and for what seemed an eternity he nodded his accord. Jirachi beamed at her father and teleported away she had a wish to realize.

Her first Inter-dimensional one to!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Losing conscious Harry never saw the sheet of light that embraced his soul taking him away of the Dursley, of his very dimension. Leaving behind a little leech that had latched on his soul since the night he becomes orphan. The mangled monstrosity screeched before dissolving in ash at the same time the body of the child departed in multiple little lights.

" _ **Sleep little one, your wish had been granted, live with the grand wonder of the pokemon at your side, your adventure start now."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Pokemon World**_

In Viridian City, Madam Boss rubbed her temple in frustration. Despite the recent debut of the organisation, Team Rocket was already giving her ages lines. The worst was the paperwork, just thinking about it made her want to cry in frustration. Sighing harshly, Madame stood up and exited her office, she needed fresh air and to distance herself from the foul workload she had to put up all week. Nodding in acknowledgment at the passing scientist and saluting agents, she made her way to the garden of the base. Exiting the building Madame took a deep breath, and unconsciously relaxed for the first time of the day. Taking out a pokeball Madame released her most trusted companion to enjoy her walk it her.

"Come forth Ninetails!" Madame called out, happy to see her oldest friend. Gently, she caressed the head of the fox in greeting who purred in satisfaction to be out and about.

Now in company of her fire pokemon, Madame took a leisured pace around the garden enjoying her time out of the office. Softly talking to her partners of the up and down of her day. Just as she was about to return to her paperwork, the wind picked up and a pressure heighted on her made her pause in her wake. Calling strongly an order she recalled her Ninetails at her side in case of battle.

She was more than surprised when she thought was a vortex made of psychic power appeared in front of her and her growling pokemon. She gasped when the vortex disappeared almost as fast it appeared, leaving behind a black haired boy full of injury. She ran over to him and saw that he was unconscious. She called for the nurse of Team Rocket via her cell phone in a sense of urgency. She helplessly as her Ninetails tried to draw a sign of life from the child. He was so small and fragile like...

It was only four days later that the mysterious child finally woke up. To the immense relief of Madam Boss who developed quite the attachment to the boy during his impromptu stay, taking care of him alongside of the nurse, singing lullaby when tremor of nightmare took hold of him, like...

Like a mother should.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up more than confused of his surrounding and far more comfortable he could remember ever being. Before he could properly freak out, he noted the beautiful Red headed woman next to him, her stunning blue eyes checked over him with a concerned gaze. Something that was foreign to him, but in the unknown situation he was in, he made himself small as possible.

Madame observes her cowering guest in grim knowing gaze. This child was abused and suffered of grave aftermath reactions, already guessing it from the belt like mark on his back. He was apparently a rare case of abuse of the multiple regions, for their society treated their children like gem they were, but some just were unlucky to be raised with dark individual. Seeing the distrusting child beaked her heart but at the same time steeled her decisions.

"Hello little one, you have no need to be afraid you are safe and no longuer whit your torturer. My Name Is Madame Boss but one day I would like that you call me Mother"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This hopeful demand was hesitantly accepted two week after the child awoke cautiously opened up to his caretaker, Harry become Giovanni. ( Only after he confessed his theory to be from another world to Madame, after a long heart to heart moment they agreed to keep it a secret between them). For the other occupant of the manor it was like they walked on egg around, unsure to act but clearly seeking one other. It was super cute in their opinion. But they restrained their comment; the last one to tease Madame was still on cleaning duty of the training room for battle ready Muks. As time passed the bond of the newly baptised Giovanni and his strict but loving Mother continued to grow stronger. The little guy had Madame around his little finger after only two months, not that the rest of the employed on the manor was any different.

On his ten birthdays he received his first Pokemon, a female Meowth that refused to be named. It was then they devoured his talent in raising Pokemon for battle, a inane comprehension of their speech and love for his companion that he defended just as fiercely that they did for him. On his twelve birthdays he started his education of heir of Team Rocket, at the same time he built his Pokemon force, raising them himself for his others ambition to be Gym Leader in Kanto, but he was still unsure what type he wished to specialize. It was after a little mishap that made him lost in a cavern and capture a Diglett that he was decided. He realized his forte was in teaching Ground type, but he still raised his non-specialized Pokemon for diversity. At seventeen, he grows to be a force to be reckoned and battled all the gym of Kanto, surpassing their challenge making his Mama proud. On his nineteen years he founded his Ground Gym after the Normal one closed for lack of trainer. He was certified Gym leader the very same years. Above all his achievement he loved his Mothers and Pokemons.

But Gionvanni received his first blow to his perfect new life on his 22 years, his mother was ill and fading fast. Madam was touched with a lung cancer and was too late for treatment, what she thought was a bad cough and endured for months was the cancer spreading at fast rate. One month before Giovanni next birthdays, Madame Boss passed in Yveltal embrace, leaving the organisation to her sole son with instruction to not waste away and to shake the world in his ambitions.

After six month of grieving he took his place at the head of Team Rocket and installed a better hierarchy creating an Elite who he could trust to get the job done, giving him the time to mask their busyness being Gym leader. The first to join the Elite was Archer, a formidable agent, formal to a point, dry humour and a tad arrogant. He took his place has Right Hand and defended his position with talent and serious skill. The second to join was a young man named Proton, he was a serious little thing on mission but outside of it he was a charming person full of life. He took his place as Chef of the Field Agents, commending respect with his professionalism. The third to join the Elite was Arianna, a confident woman with a strong sarcasm and possessing a sadist mind mile wide. She took in charge the Research Department, ruling it with an iron fist. The last to actually join was Petrel, a somewhat lazy man with brilliant observatory of the world around him and a strange fascination for costume. He took the post of Spymaster, gathering mass of info for the organisation. They took great pride of their position and were extremely loyal to Giovanni for he was the one to give them something to fight for.

Team Rocket was built for a better life for Pokemon and human alike their purpose was to do what the other could not and bring order with a touch of chaos. They were an independent organisation that took mission to restrain dark individual and corrupt system. The Pokemon world was not that clean like the population would like to think, they had a much shadier side they chose to ignore, for that, they took control of it wishing to spare innocent.

Above all they were fighting for a better world!

(In another universe the whole lot of Team Rocket were easily corrupted with power and money, felt like someone spit on their tombs)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _At Hogwarts_ _Past_

When Jirachi removed Harry from this world, it sent some alarms in a certain castle. Not just any castle but the most magical, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster was wondering how this year's would bring forth, he was having problem fighting for the abort of a new law that has been presented in front of the Wizengamot, some sort ridicules restrictions on magical creature. Just has he was about to take a lemon drop laced with calming draught, some of his trinkets explode in a surge of magic. Hurrying at the table he saw only one that was still working and that one was monitoring Harry Potter's health. He panicked because that meant only one thing that the Blood Wards were down and Harry was missing.

He sent off several urgent owls to reunite main member of the Order of the Phoenix for the first time in six years. When everyone arrived he said four words that sent everyone in frenzy, "Harry Potter is missing." The sole one that was not worrying one the savior was Snape. He was sneering the entire time thinking the brat left his spoiled home because they didn't give him to his demand of something. He didn't want to go to Potter's house to see where he lived but he didn't have any choice by the look of Minerva was giving him.

When the the older member of the Order arrived at Privet Drive and confronted the aunt and uncle, for response. They were furious at what they discovered. Even Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared. They completely discarded the letter that he gave them. They were suppose to treat him like family but instead treated him like a house elf maybe even worse. After a good dose of yelling at both the Dursleys and scolding at Albus, everyone left to search for Harry.

They never gave up hope, they looked everywhere in London and England even contacted all around Europe but, couldn't find him. The Prophet had a field day when on the first of September On the years he was supposed at attend Hogwarts Harry Potter was absent.

What they didn't know was when he finally appeared in his fourth year he would be completely different and older than what he is supposed to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review!

Sugestion for the paring ? Het or Yaoi Or maybe the two at the same time!? take heed Harry / Giovanni will be 23 Sooo What it will be ?

LeonFeneBlack ~


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter**_

 _ **!Note!**_

 _ **Recently, I found myself intrigued by the story of creepypasta and decided to write one in crossover PM me for idea you would like to see!**_

 _ **To the chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _Team Rocket Headquarters_

* * *

Giovanni prayed Arceus for patience, for his hand ached to wring the neck of the Head of Regulation of Semi-Legendary and Full Battler Evolution of Kanto region. The sole department in the whole league those were greedier than a Snorlax for food in spring time.

The fool demanded a cut in the Gym's budget to finance their search of extra rare Pokemon and capture them for research purpose; all that proposed with smooth talking. But having experience a reading between bullshit, it was attempting of taking super powered Pokemon, enslaving them against their wish and making them as lab experiment, for they were far too powerful in the wild.

He would pay to see them try subduing a Tyranitar to becoming a laboratory's pet. They had nasty temper and were one of the most stubborn rock types ever existing. The fun he would have seeing them being blasted again and again would make his week.

Anyway the Council of the Pokemon League were against the idea but it didn't stop the moron to make a nuisance of himself. And what nuisance he made.

Giovanni had to regulate the passage of Trainer for the League like any other Gym leader. They had to check if the respected the law for possessing Pokemon, and register their partner in the system in case of accident, thief or specific case. Normally only the Interpol and Champion on the region with his Elite four could check those sensitive information, evidently the Gym Leader could also seem them but the access of the system is heavily secures and a pain to enter.

But the idiot was making waves with the public saying that every department of the leagues should have access to the program. All the while sprouting nonsense, forcing the council negotiates to control the mass uproar. He was obligated to attend those meeting, and it grated on his nerve at the wasted time he spent on the moron.

So no, Giovanni was not in not good mood. He was a business man and the time he could take to check Team Rocket was redirected elsewhere, making him irritable, making his agent nervous, making them babble, making him snap, and making the agent begging forgiveness. It was never ending circle. He needed something to give him hope that the world was not composed only by idiot.

A knock at his door interrupted depressing thought. Looking at the clock and saw that it was way before his next appointment, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Taking his seat behind his desk he checked on his Persian on the ledge of his window, he prepared himself for business.

"Come in!" Called Giovanni, ruffling through his paperwork searching for something to write on, refocusing he settled his emerald eyes on his guest. He narrowed his eye when he saw it was his Right Hand: Archer in company of his Head of Research of Team Rocket: Arianna and his Chief Agent: Proton trailing behind. They were behaving and not at each other throat which sent alarm in his head that something important happened. When they were in front of his desk they saluted him and that confirmed his earlier thought: they never saluted him in private.

"Boss! My department has finished your last command and developed your briefcase with your specific demand. Also I would like to present you with the news that the Project Px3 had a breakthrough!" Presented formally Arianna but you could see the smug satisfaction in her eyes at her successful job. She deposed a black briefcase on his desk so he could access it. Raising both his eyebrows in surprise at the news of the project Px3, he refocused on the black case and opened it with a password. He found two rows of eight slots inside for his Pokeballs.

"Perfectly done, Arianna, for the other news, I want a complete overview on my desk at the end of the week detailing the progress. Archer Report!" Giovanni stated more than satisfied with his sole female Elite. He took time to transfer his Pokeball with his Pokemon in stasis from his hidden cache to his new briefcase, as he listened to his Right Hand.

"The security has been upped in the sector 5 after one attend to compromise our computers at hour 1421, the culprit has been identified and point to the computer of some independent scientist of Jotho. The fool thought he could overdrive my personal security lock. A virus has been launched in his own system to destroy all data on his computer" Archer reported dutifully, smirk firmly plastered on his face at his superiority over the scientist. He eyed discretely the scotch resting on the mini bar of the room with desire, he so wished he could steal his boss private collection. It was a good bottle.

Proton shook his head in exasperation, one thing was sure that the Right Hand was a vicious little bastard when his pride was tested. He still remembered when a newbie thought he could challenge Archer; poor bastard developed an unhealthy phobia of Fire canine.

"Eyes to yourself Archer this is my _**private**_ collection of drink for a reason. But good job on your intervention. And you Proton, let me guess you saw the two behaving and had to follow them here?" guessed the Boss, all the while raising his eyebrow questionably. The green haired man nodded sheepishly and grinned nervously at the glare the sole female gave him.

Archer on other hand grinned unabashedly at being busted, and casually mentioned who had switched the coffee for some decaf this morning in the Elite lounge, making the red head more enraged that she was. He gleefully watched has the green haired man's eyes widened in terror and squirmed knowing his future fate. Panicking, Proton revealed who stole her favourite chocolate threat in hope to divert her ire. This only made her more enraged but this time at the two of them.

Snorting in amusement, Giovanni deposed the last Pokeball not on his person in the briefcase and closed it. Standing up, he took the case and marched to his Persian, carefully ignoring the crazy female lashing out on the now two nervous male for moronic conduct, and full blowing out rant about stupid males that could never measure to the Boss.

Petting is most trusted companion he surveyed his propriety with pensive mind. His organisation was at the stage of stagnancy, there was nothing really meaningful they could do than wait the next shoe to drop. His life was also at a crossroad, it was like he drowned in the routine. He longed for a challenge the trainers could not give him has Gym leader. It certainly didn't help that the only major problem they had was a greedy moron in semi forgotten department of the Pokemon League.

He turned to his subordinate and fondly watched as they took jab at each other in good camaraderie, blissfully ignoring the threat of emasculation with a rusty spoon from the female spit fire taking offence at being classified as average woman. He was sure his Elite felt the same, except maybe Pretel, he was more inclined to smoke while being lazy, way out of the reach of Arianna to care.

Giovanni straightened instinctively at his six senses began to tickle the back of his mind. Not in the 'Mortal Danger Ahead, Get Out of the Fucking Way' type of thing but more like 'Headache Inducing Problem Incoming' genre of feeling.

He didn't have the time to react, in an instant; a flaming light engulfed each startled occupant of the office and disappeared with their hostage.

Then Pretel stuck his head inside the room to verify his colleague whereabouts. Only to be confused at his missing Boss, he rarely quitted the office in desk hour.

"What the fuck" Pretel murmured confused."Where is the Boss?" The Spymaster completely entered the office and passed his hand in his hair in thought. He was shacked out of his reverie at the ringtone of his cell. Taking it out he responded albeit confusedly at the number of the security team, normally they called Archer not him.

"Pretel speaking... Someone had taken the Boss!?...What do you mean something like Psychic attack?!... The manor is now in lockdown! Await further order!" Pretel exited the office in haste, barely noticing of the flashing light in the hall and blaring alarm, to preoccupied with the kidnapping of his co-Elite and most importantly his Boss. He contacted the lab never breaking his stride for his own office, being meaningful of the jogging agent in the hall.

"I Want The Entire Fucking Team Of Fucking Scientist On The Job to Locate The Boss... I Don't Care How!... Use Your Fucking Brain And Found Him!

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

* * *

Dumbledore was desperate.

After seven years of man hunt, the boy-who-lived was still missing. And that infuriated the Headmaster something fierce. For all his knowledge, he could not find Harry Potter. The sole reassurance he had that the young Potter was still alive was that the trinket linked at his blood still functioned.

But it didn't make thing less grave, for each year the young saviour stayed absent more chaos descended on the community of wizard. The old supporter of pureblood bigotry utilised the scandal to belittle the muggle worse than before.

Now the tension was higher than ever, between New blood Muggleborn and old Pureblood line were multiple pointed fingers.

When the first years of the Harry's generation entered the scandal that all witch and wizard were ignoring in hope of some sort of error, became real. What a mess it was to clean up to, in his political crash down he never remarked the possessed professor roaming in his hall.

After the accident with the troll of Halloween that engendered one of his students, he receives his first sign that Voldemort was in quest for the Flamel's stone that he was using as bait. The student in question had been miraculously saved by the same boy that put her accidently in danger.

Curiously Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger became fast friend after a visit at the infirmary and a heart to heart moment that he bemusedly listened in a corner.

But what gave him the biggest headache of that year was when student accidently stunned Quirrel in a practical class, his turban fell off and a major panic spread over the school. A face was attached at the back of the professor head. He personally arrived just in time to see a wraith fly out the window. The political backslash had be stuff of nightmare. Madames Bones and Longbottoms were terrifying that for sure.

In what should have been Harry's second year Lockhart was found to be a fraud ½ way during the year and was quickly fired. Dumbledore had to teach for the rest of the year. Ms. Weasley was found in the possession of a tainted diary and He, with the aid of professional magical hunter, killed the Basilisk that rested in the chamber of secret. The pretrified student were cured and the scandal was dodged and to close for comfort. He would like to conserve his manhood from the head of DMLE, thank you very much.

The year after a prisoner of Azkaban escaped his cell and was determined a menace direct to the student body of Hogwarts, and Dementors were stationed at the school much to his displeasure. Sirius Black at the surprise of all presented himself at the Ministry with a bound Peter Petigrew at his feet demanding a trial. Name cleared he demanded for his Godson, it didn't go like planned for the Marauder. And by goodness the Black have temper of epic proportion.

So yes Dumbledore was desperate.

Just enough desperate to accept to host the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts

After hours of research and three bag of lemon drop he found a trick to summon someone by passing the Goblet of Fire.

He hoped that putting the young potter name in the competition was a wise idea. He prayed Hecate that it would be successful because as more time passed the more the Wizard community marched closer to their doom.

* * *

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Ron.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.

Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Ron saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Neville shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Ron thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No! " said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Hermione; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it and his breath caught. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

* * *

 _ **And it's done! I will stop take vote for the type of paring after the 4 chapter so type away you choice!**_

 _ **Paring vote from the previous Review and PM**_

 _ **Yaoi / 9**_

 _ **Het / 12**_

 _ **Mix (harem)/ 1**_

 **Please Review**

 _ **LeaonFeneBlack~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"_

 _But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

 _The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

 _Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it and his breath caught. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."_

* * *

Silence prevailed for a short second before the flame of the Goblet reached a new hellish intensity, taking startled yelps from the mass of teenagers. It practically scorched the ceiling with the ascension of the ritual and forced the student body to take refuge on the behind the table to evade the furnace worthy heat. The professors were taking out their wands and watched warily the Goblet out of ordinary reaction. Dumbledore mentally prayed that his last scheme for the hope of the wizarding world functioned.

Suddenly the flame returned to their previous size but the heat on the other hand steadily took other height. The concerned teacher threw cooling after cooling charm to the sweating students. Before they could demand the evacuation of the grand hall, the Goblet of fire turned an interesting shade of green and spat four human sized fireballs followed closely by a dog sized one on the deserted floor in front of the staff.

The fireballs upon contact of the stone pavement of the hall dissipate leaving passengers behind; the Goblet itself returned at is semi dormant state, its task done for the moment. The resident of the castle and their guest took the appearance of the summoned in trepidation: Albus in particular greedily examined their appearance searching for the boy-who-lived-to-make-thing-complicate.

The first to regain her wit was the sole woman of the group she had red hair more intense than Lily Potter herself, and wore a white dress with a big prominent red R on her right breast. She took a strange red and white ball from her belt and expanded the device while taking a defensive position in front of them glaring heavily at the member of the staff. The man with a white suit the same red R of his left pocket and cyan hair fallowed her lead and regarded the student body coldly taking a similar device in the guarding the back of their group. The other man in a body suit with the significant R on his shoulder and green hair took guard at the last member of their group, dead serious look in his eyes, the strange ball also in his hand. Also there was a big pale feline with a particular red pearl on his forehead growling fiercely in front the leader. The last member of the summoned was maybe the most impressive his whole posture cried authority like a leader with his subordinate. He wore a pristine black suit that enhanced his well built appearances; emerald eyes surveyed them with a cool gaze, he had short black hair that showed without fault a thin scar in form of lighting.

This was Harry Potter.

Only he appeared way older than he was supposed to, thought Dumbledore in a frown

"Would someone explain to me and my associate, why we had been removed from my office to be gawked in this assemble hmmm?"Questioned the supposed Potter his voice was strong with perfectly hidden contempt within it, at the faint approval of the pureblood around them.

"One of you has been summoned by a powerful artefact to compete in a special tournament. I ignore why you have been all been taken, my speculation is that the Goblet took all sentient being in a certain radius." Dumbledore explained carefully, his eyes took a more calculated edge than before.

"Oh? Is that so? Do tell us; in which region we're have been summoned?" The green eyed man demanded.

"Region? Do you mean country; you're presently in the United Kingdom in Scotland in the castle of Hogwarts"

"Tch, the audacity... Arianna, Proton put them to sleep these imbeciles they don't even know how to lie." Commanded the man of emerald eyes, he took out a handkerchief and covering his mouth with it. The cyan haired man followed his lead and covered also his mouth.

"Yes Boss! Go Vileplume/Crobat!" Responded the red and green heads and they released strange creature from the ball devise in the eyes of the resident of the castle. The first one resembled a giant walking red champignon. The other one looked like a purple fourth winged bat giving them the stink eye. " Vileplume, Sleep powder full capacity!" Arianna ordered the creature; she also took her own precaution to take a medical mask to cover her mouth.

"Now wait a second let's not make hasting action" Dumbledore was ignored and the strange creature shacked out a fine pollen for them all to see in grand quantity. The staff gripped their hand tighter in response ready to defend the student a moment notice.

"Crobat Gust attack on the pollen, now." Came the muffled order of Proton with his mouth also covered. The bat like creature stilled for a second and his four wings glowed softly before a violent wind came from the furiously beating of his wings, twisting the pollen everywhere.

It was only now that the magic user were slapped with common sense, and the more experienced one casted the bubble head charm to escape the pollen . The student however were trying to blast it before it could touch them but failed in the end and fell asleep against each other on the floor.

"Oh, Aura user? Interesting..." murmured the cyan head.

"Archer took the rest out of the addition." Ordered the bored looking man gently petting his immune creature at his feet.

"Understood Boss" the male threw his own ball in front of him negligently. It released a terrifying dog with horn of a ram. " Houndoom took them with –"

"Enough! Seize these assault at ounce and lets us discuss the problem like civilized being" Yelled out the headmaster acting the progression of the canine's owner could order anything. He let out his magical aura to prove his point, drawing surprised gasp from his staff.

The Boss regarded him calculating his worth and nodded slowly and gave a silent command at his subordinate to stay ready to assault once more at the slight provocation.

The staff sighed in relief, they never had seen some wizard utilising such creature to do those thing and they were wary of those unknown. They casted a wide enervate on the sleeping student hoping to evacuated them if thing return to shoves.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." The emerald eyes man only raised a eyebrow at his title face holy unimpressed.

"Name's Giovanni, Leader of the Shaking Earth Gym of Kanto, Advisor of the G-Man, professional Battler and Senior seat of the council of the League Pokémon, First seat of the confederation of international supervision of the Trainer and Scientist, Boss of the Team Rocket, Charmed." Drawled out the now identified Giovanni, to the awaking student it looked like men having a pissing contest. Majority of them still looked warily at the ever smiling walking champignon, freaking more than one out. To the open pleasure of Arianna, she did teach her Pokémon the art to made their victim unnerved.

"If you could follow us in the side chamber we will explain further" suggested Albus.

"Arianna with me, Archer and Proton check our access system, search to check with the home base." Commended Giovanni before he followed after headmasters in the chamber, his Persian dutifully marching at his side their back guarded by the red head and her Vileplume

* * *

.

Entering the sombre chamber the two summoned found three young adult waiting impatiently for the committee that they followed. The Blond identified as Fleur by her headmistress was instantly detested by the female agent. The Female rivalry was mutual if by the glare the blond send to the red head was any indication.

The burly young man, identified as Victor was eyed them with scrutiny to the approval of the Boss. The other pretty boy a Mr. Diggory seem lost and entirely to open to read for his taste but looked like a good person nonetheless.

As the chaos reigned in the room, Giovanni made his way to an elegant chair in the corner of the chamber, his Persian stalking closely after him. Sitting down he took out a cigar from his inner pocket and deposed his case on the table at his side. The boss took note of his subordinate waiting at his side, lighter in hand for him to take and he nodded in appreciation. Taking the first drag of the cigar he relaxed the tension in his shoulder, and unconsciously let loose his own magical aura. The room quieted really fast at the untameable power drifting from the emerald eyes young man, they could silently agree that the level of confidence and authority control he projected in this situation disturbed majority of them. The felling of a displeased father, it was that aura that made them more than uncomfortable.

"Now you will explain the situation of why we had been summoned from my manor to this place, and don't bother lying." Giovanni Threatened quietly.

"Does the name Harry Potter give you any familiarity?" Albus questioned trying to take the lead of the conversation. Alas it would the boss of the Team Rocket would have none of it.

"Perhaps, but no matter you will explain you motif now." Giovanni only raised an eyebrow at the mention of his old name but internally he was working multiple plans and his focus doubled.

"The names of Harry Potter as come forth of the Goblet of Fire. By the rule book his magic was bound to the tournament and as to compete to the risk of losing his magic, aka his life. The tournament chooses the most equipped to represent a faculty where they learned magic. In this case Mr. Potter as been missing for years and his selection bring hope to see the savior of the wizarding world once more." Explained the briefly mentioned Bagman, he was sweating under the pressure of the Magical core of the multiple powerhouses in the room. Giovanni took another drag of his cigar all the while analysing the information. It gave more question than answer but the gist of it was clear for him. Rubbing his temple to escape the giant headache, he refocused on the headmaster.

"It look like we're not in going home anytime's soon, I, Giovanni R. Previously Harry Potter will represent Team Rocket From the Dimension of Pokemon."

The room exploded once more in chaos

"Now I will need a guide to this world it's been awhile I was here" He grinned at the gobsmacked face the majority of the room presented internally he didn't miss the relieved and calculating gaze of the headmasters.

* * *

Hours later the inter-dimensional group rested in their private room they have been given. Giovanni took the time to explain the situation at the best of his comprehension and together they plotted. Those wizards thought they would play at their rule, fools. They never had played a game of 'chess' with the Team Rocket.

'We will milk for all it's worth.' Thought the boss in a little sadistic smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 _ **Rough chapter this one...**_

 _ **Meh Review Please!**_

 _ **Vote**_

 _ **Het/ 35**_

 _ **Yaoi/ 30**_

 _ **Mix, harem/ 5**_

 _ **Last chance to vote for the paring !**_

 _ **LeonFeneBlack~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear Reader!

I will officialy close the vote next chapter so tose wish for specific paring speak up.

Thsi is the last chapter this vague ( I needed to smooth the landing of a dimantional taveling, because come on it's to often that the traveler hop back on direct confront the problem or cause problem just after arriving.), after this one I will plunge in the action part head first.

So yeah last part of the initial phase of the story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the original idea but shhh it don't know it's adobted

* * *

After the unexpected development of the night before it was without surprise that the rumor mill at Hogwart was in positively buzzing. But, who could blame the students? The appearance of the supposedly Boy-Who-Lived was something nobody thought would happen! There was speculations throw everywhere on why the sudden return, or why the savior seemed older and the mystery of his entourage. The student of the castle were gossiping like old house wives, to the bemusement of all the guest and their wild speculation made them stare at the Hogwarts student incredulously. House elves kidnaping the young potter to start a revolution, Really?!

Giovanni felt his brow twitch at their ballent starring. It was ridiculous. They were all of different intensity to the point he felt like a walking circus, some were of dark intention,some of wonder, hero worship for some reason, and the worst, lust. The boss of Team Rocket shivered in dread as a redhead pubescent teen stared hungrily in the corner like a stalker. It was not like he was not used to the attention, he was after all a Gym leader fairly attractive it was bound to attract some creep here and there. But a teen before her puberty kick in still give him the chill, they were vicious in their hunt for their 'dream' husband. Sensing his agitated thought his Persian growled in displeasure at the student making more than one vacant the immediate area, earning at pat on the head in thank from his Trainer. Behind her boss, Arianna, was keeping up with her Leader long stride and laughed at the reaction of the teenagers, something the black head in front of her ignored with practiced ease.

Giovanni felt sometime, that he was too used to dealing with the bullshit of other, than he remembered what his mother endured before his reign. Utter nonsense at every corner with a lot a subordinates bullshitting their way though their task always making a mess somewhere. Madame was a strong leader with a no nonsense feel, that throwed her subordinate through the window to relieve some stress her agent gave her, you can see where he got his role model to perfect his act and training. But he still remembered her fault too. He loved his mother with all his heart but working paperwork was not her good point, it took six month to clean the trash of the Team Rocket system to be operational, now he has only to deal with moron, paperwork or his eccentric agent making something explode or something.

For a moment the lost Potter sent a prayer to his last Elite not with him to not succumb to homicide, trying to lead the business or his Gym in his absence. He felt a lot of Pity for Pretel at this very moment.

* * *

At the very same time in the Pokemon dimension, The Spymasters paused in his tirade to sneeze before resuming his chewing out of some Grunt. They thought that using C4 to scare a Rival Team out of their territory was an effective method, he explicated with many curse word and insult possible, that it wasn't something to do in their line of work. They also weren't supposed to activate those said C4 while still being in the blast rage themselves. Seven wounded, four pokemon out of commision and too many morons demanding to do it again.

Pretel massaged his temple to reduce his headaches, he soo didn't know how to deal with this shit. He will worship the ground of his Boss the moment he found him, he was was now his hero for dealing with this idiocy on daily basis.

* * *

With a single minded purpose, Giovanni strided in the Great Hall with the grace equal of his Persian with his sole female Elite sashaying behind him. He ignored how the entire student body rudely stared at his advance to the head tables and nodded in acknowledgement to his to other Elite waiting at the right and left corner of the table . Archer lazely returned the gesture before returning to his book he 'loaned' on Mind Magick, all the while drinking the tea provided giving a image of carelessness that masked his alertness to every threat possible. Giovanni hummed in approval at his Right Hand.

Proton, him, stood up at his superior arrival and waited to pass him to whisper in his ears of his success in the mapping of the general layout of the school, his boss nodded in understanding before giving him a meaningful stare. The green head smiled tightly and nodded before sitting down again to drink his decaf religiously, he ignored skilfully the probing question from the Rune professor at his side to her disappointment.

As the boss of Team Rocket sat at the tables sided by his Head scientist, he only raised an eyebrow at the long stare of Minerva Mcgonagall gave him. Feeling himself in one of his rare mood of mischief ,he took a cup of coffee and sipped noisily just to irritate her and dared her with his eyes to say something about it. She huffed before returning to her breakfast in a dignified manner, taking her teacup, all the while projecting a stern disapproval, she sipped it with more proper manners, before setting it all down. She than gave him a subtle superior look as if she said; this It's how it's done.

Well, Giovanni was not one to turn down a challenge.

It would soon become the cue to a total silent war of gesture between the adults, majority were terse and crude but oh so very rude. All other Adult were inevitably also dragged in it, for the exasperation of some of them, other out of spite and amusement. They unconsciously became the entertainment of the student body this very fine morning.

All the student could feel the tension mounting from the head table, it was so awkward that only whisper could be heard across the hall, but at the same time it was to hilarious to not watch. The Hufflepuff leaned away from the front table in suspiciously scared manner but sneaked small look and snicker here and there, some braver beaver looked straight up from time to time then reported the situation to those less brave.

The Ravenclaw and Slytherins were making reference between themselves in a more refined humour all the while glancing subtly at the head tables, they laughed under their breath at the silent duel between Pomona and Filius, it looked like a drinking contest but with strong tea. Pomffrey than scolded their behavior only to be reluctant dragged herself after they questioned her ability to keep up with them, her prides demanded no less. In the privacy of her mind she admitted she was acting ridiculously, but with so many prideful individual sitting at one table all taunting one another without somebody reigning them, it was a disaster waiting to happen. She has a sneaking suspicion that the four summoned of yesterday had a hand in it just to distract the more stubborn 'interrogator'. ( She was semi-right it was also for the shit and giggles at seeing their refined staff humiliated in front of their student.)

The Gryffindors stared and laughed without remorse of being rude or punished, all the more when their most hated Potions professor was the receiving end of the flying leftover porridge of a certain giant, missing his attend at refining his eating habit. Severus expression was more than thunderous as he as he magically cleaned his robe.

The quiet show off at the head table continued even when the the Four summoned of the cup withdrawed silently, letting the 'magical' of the table have their pissing contest, they admired their handy work in smug satisfaction. Only Severus seemed to noted their action and could grudgingly admit it was well played from their part, not that he will ever tell them that.

And it was like this that The Headmaster found his great hall when he finally arrived for breakfast. He blinked a couple of time to assure himself he was still awake and not still in bed and dreaming, because he was sure he saw his deputy banish the dish of the divinity professor in plain view of the student. He shaked his bewilderment to the side to seize the opportunity to remind his guest who they could trust to guide them.

' Hurm Hurm,' Dumbledore coughed loudly gaining the attention of the whole hall, some of the staff immediately felt themselves blush in embarrassment. They finally noted how ridiculous they were, however they still felt ten years younger after such playful banter and couldn't find themselves regretting doing it.

'I'm delighted to see that some of us are in such good mood in this day of school but I must demand that our esteemed staff remember that they need to set the example .' Here Dumbledore looked pointedly at the mentioned teacher with his patented twinkling eyes.

And just like that, the great hall returned to normal, the professor returned to their breakfast while the student returned to their gossip. The Team Rocket watched quietly the subtle power play of their host, their mind working overdrive, making dozen of plans and counterplans for their stay among wizards to see how far they could profit from them.

Few minute before the first teacher were about to leave and prepare for their first class, Giovanni stood up gracefully and made his way in front of the head tables, his face showing nothing but utter seriousness, drawing the attention of many in the hall. Once he was in front of the podium in he waited in silence to have the attention of everyone when it became clear that he wished to speak. He observed the face of the young man and woman of the now silent hall before he subtly started his first plan for the place. Phase one: Peak their interest and warn the idiot.

' Thank you for your attention, I will not waste our time by flowering my speech with petty pleasantry, here I will be straight to the point. I am Giovanni. R also so know as Harry Potter, but be warned I will only respond to my given name Giovanni, all attend to do so otherwise will be ignored.' Here he Glared at the hall lightly not exactly knowing that he scared one third out of their funk, he was that intimidating.

'Some of you must Have noted the strange creature unleashed yesterday night. I will explain briefly what are they.' Here Giovanni's Persian strolled out of under the table to join his trainer. ' those being are Called Pokemon, Creature of extraordinary power and ability, some of them chose to tame them or partner with them. They are intelligent being and can understand you perfectly. Be warned however that my colleague's pokemon and mine are to be respected as an attack against them is demanding repercussion are we clear? Now he glared in submission all of them, making the majority of them sweat nervously.

' I will allow three question about Pokemon in this moment, after this, those still interested can educate themselves further as in a special class I plan to implant for our stay here. Now lift your hand if you have a question and state your name before asking it.' He looked at the sea of lifted and sweatdropped a little. Before he pointed a pair of twins at the lion table. He almost immediately regretted it.

' We Were thinking if you have some-' started one boldly.

'-other of those cool Pokemon?!' Giovanni could feel the headache coming.

' And if you could-' And the glare he gave the two made the twins wilt and rethink their usual banter. They decided to cut it short. For their better health, you see...

' -Show Your's.' finished the other twins nervously.

' We are the weasley Twins, this is Gred-' here they pointed one other.

'-And this is Forge, prankster extraordinaire!' And grinned widely but it turned a little sheepish at the businessman unimpressed stare

Without more fanfare Giovanni took a pokeball from his suit, expand it under the scrutiny of the entire hall and released one of his old friends.

' Come forth, Nidoking!' with a flash of red light materialised a roaring and purple behemoth. The Pokemon roared in challenge to any foolish enough to attack his trainer, like all tamed pokemon inside of their pokeball, they were conscious of the outside world and he wasn't impressed by those wizard. He glanced at his trainer when he felt him pet is underjaw in reassurance and rumbled in affection, he ignored the amused snort from the Persian lounging at his other side, so what if he showed a soft side, it still didn't mean he couldn't pound them all to the ground.

Too their magical audience it was a sweet scene as it was terrifying, because you could see their powerful bond but at the same time you don't see a monster looking positively lethal as something you pet, it just didn't compute in their head.

Deciding to let Nidoking out, Giovanni pointed a student from the hufflepuff table to continue with the second question. He was getting irritable, with them gawking at him like A grade idiot.

'Susan Bonnes, Where do they come from, I have never heard of them anywhere or in any books.' Questioned a brunette with a sharp gaze inherited from her aunt. The gym leader leveled a piercing stare in her direction before responding the question with a half truth

' Pokemon have their own land where it was inaccessible from this side of the world it as very few human on the other side, any reference would be impossible because as this day it was say impossible to connect the two again.' He explained with smoothness very few could detect that was lingering with controlled cold anger, clearly not all that happy with this fact or better said why it didn't stay a fact. Giovanni then pointed a big young man from the table of snake, eager to finish and resume his plan with this world.

' Marcus Flint, Pureblood, what magic was used to make them appear like that?' Sneered the slytherin, displaying his more than large teeth.

'Pokemon can be stored in item of storage called Pokeball, as you can deduce is the red and white ball that a used previously, it served for better transport and is utilized for Pokemon to rest.' Giovanni carefully explained, aware it was a delicate subject if he told them it was also in short a capture device for wild one. ' I now wish you a good day educating yourself.' He smirked at the multiple groan resonated around the room. He returned his Nidoking to his pokeball after a he scratched him once more under the jaw, a sweet spot for their species.

With the question finished he nodded to the student and staff before striding out of the great hall in search for the kitchen his chief agent hot on his heel. He had some pokemon to feed and not all of them could feed from the ground.

A image of his Rhyhorns taking a bite of the castle came to mind he snorted he didn't think those magical would appreciate all that much. And after he what he read from the law book he loaned from their Ministry representative of the night before, they were rather stuck up on the gestion of 'Creature'. He bared his teeth at no one in the deserted corridor his Persian at his side snarled at his rising anger, he look foward to show them why he and his pokemon were considered the hardest Gym Challenge of Kanto at those moron.

He silently Dared them to do something.

They would never forget his fury

The Fury of the Earth itself !

* * *

Review!

LeonFeneBlack!


End file.
